<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VW-9767 by descendbeyond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316833">VW-9767</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/descendbeyond/pseuds/descendbeyond'>descendbeyond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Character Study, Gen, May continue later, Reunions, Titans, how do i tag this lmao, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/descendbeyond/pseuds/descendbeyond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>/Someone else is here./<br/>She shot up, pulling out her wingman and glancing down the stairs, getting low to the ground- small and undetectable.<br/>/They know you- they knew you./<br/>A chill shot up her spine, and her hand flew to her radio, only to find it blocked out by static. Of course, she thought. Glancing out a gap though the wall, she saw nothing. She jumped at a bug which flew by, before retreating back into the building- either out of preparation or pure fear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>VW-9767</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off a convo i had on discord<br/>also if the pacing doesn't make any sense, it's cause i started this at 2am<br/>also on tumblr: madkingconnor</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wraith didn't know this part of King's Canyon that well. Of course, she'd been here before, but this felt different.</p><p>Sent on a scouting mission for Loba, she held a hand on her Wingman and an ear out for, well, herself.</p><p><em> “It's familiar, here.” </em> She thought. “ <em> What's the deal?”  </em> Her quiet question echoed in her mind, no whispers from the void answering her question, suspiciously. “ <em> Fine, be like that.” </em></p><p>The swamps of King's Canyon were peaceful at night, all the flyers asleep and bugs chittering about. It's peaceful- yet Wraith felt anything but. She stepped up through the ruined houses, water dripping through the floorboards above and pooling below the house. She grinned as she remembered downing Elliott here, both of them away from their squads to loot. She brushed the spot where he lay before returning to the dropship, and a crackle of electricity shot through her.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Someone else is here.</em> </b>
</p><p>She shot up, pulling out her wingman and glancing down the stairs, getting low to the ground- small and undetectable.</p><p>
  <b> <em>They know you- they knew you.</em> </b>
</p><p>A chill shot up her spine, and her hand flew to her radio, only to find it blocked out by static. <em> Of course </em> , she thought. Glancing out a gap though the wall, she saw nothing. She jumped at a bug which flew by, before retreating back into the building- either out of preparation or pure <em> fear. </em></p><p>She took a breathe, clutching her gun in one hand firmly and preparing to void run out if she found herself outnumbered.</p><p><em> "Okay. Best case scenario, no one's here. Worst…" </em> Her thoughts trailed off, not knowing the worst case. The entire IMC-Hammond army? Shadow Revenant? <em> "Breathe, Wraith. Focus." </em></p><p>She took a hesitant step, moving down the stairs. The woman pointed her pistol at the door, then the other. She repeated this until she gently pushed the door open and quickly phased out of instinct. A strange, metallic glint below the water caught her eye, and she returned to reality and clicked on her radio.</p><p>"Hey, Loba, I found something. I'll get back to you in a sec." She said, quiet and calm, though she was painfully aware of every sound.</p><p>
  <b> <em>You were close, back then.</em> </b>
</p><p>Wraith stopped, shook her head and set up the scanner Crypto had given her with. The voices did this occasionally, played with her. Of course, the fighter had grown used to the occasional tease or quip from some other her. But this… this felt cruel, if they were joking.</p><p>Wraith, once more, got low to the ground and reached for a weapon, this time her Kunai, knowing she'd give herself enough time to get away if she takes one person out with it. </p><p>
  <em> Beep! </em>
</p><p>She quickly moved over to the scanner, and she dropped the screen as soon as she saw the results.</p><p>There was a titan under there.</p><p>A Ronin to be specific- IMC, but clearly abandoned. She turned the scanner onto the drill setting as Crypto told her to- and she dug down deep enough for the Titan to boot itself.</p><p><em> "If this titan attacks me and there's not even a fucking grenade around here, I'm fucked." </em>Wraith though, hands both of her on weapons.</p><p>"Wraith, any progress?" Loba's voice pierced the silence, but Wraith clicked off her radio-link and dropped it, as she heard the Titan make the first signs of being online.</p><p>"Ro… Ronin Unit... VW-9767… online." He said, his chrome paint obviously chipped away from ages of neglect. </p><p>Wraith stood silent for a moment, waiting for any movement. Upon realising that it was unable to move she stepped forwards. </p><p>"VW, um," She paused again, really not knowing what to say. "How long have you been here?"</p><p>"Records show I have been stationary for the last… 1,857 days. 5 years, a month and two days. I have remained in a state of standby until my pilot's return." The Titan relayed back, and Wraith sighed.</p><p>"Who… who is your pilot?" She asked, and it was unlikely she'd get back someone she knew, right?</p><p>"My pilot is… Senior Research Pilot Renee Blasey." They said, unleashing a storm of whispers from the void.</p><p>
  <b> <em>He knew you. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You were close. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>He's low on power.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You left him here.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>He's not a threat.</em> </b>
</p><p>"You… knew me? I was your pilot?" She asked, hesitantly. The Titan said nothing for a moment.</p><p>"After running a scan on your vocal pattern, I can confirm that you are, indeed, my pilot." The titan shifted slightly, its arm trying to move out of the ground, to no avail. Wraith muttered a 'don't move' before moving to drill out the Ronin. "If I may ask, where have you been, pilot?" Wraith said nothing in reply, not sure how to say that she woke up in an IMC mental institution, was experimented on and then broke out and joined a bloodsport commissioned by Kuben Blisk himself. That's not so easy to explain.</p><p>"I've, uh, I lost my memories a while back." She said lowly, even a little guiltily. "I'm sorry, VW. If I knew…"</p><p>"I understand, pilot. Please, do not feel guilty on my behalf." VW replied, matching his pilot's low tone. "While you were gone, I was in a state of low power- much like sleep- but unfortunately, I am still in need of an extra battery."</p><p>"Alright." She replied, stepping back and letting VW move out of the hole. Clunkily and slowly, the Ronin pulled himself out the hole and moved all his joints as to get rid of all the dirt which clogged them up. “Do you know where to get a battery, VW?”</p><p>“Scanning the environment…” He paused, his sensors analysing the local surroundings. “There are none nearby. However, there seems to be a dropship incoming shortly to the west of here.” Wraith’s eyes shot up- before dashing over to the radio unit she dropped on the floor.</p><p>“-raith?! Come in, Wraith!” Loba’s voice echoed down the radio unit, clearly anxious. </p><p>“I’m here.” She cooly replied, placing the radio unit in her ear. She hears a sigh of relief and a quiet “Oh mon Dieu” from Natalie, who assumedly rushed over to help find her. “Did you send a dropship out?”</p><p>“We did, but I’ve only just left. You okay?” Bangalore’s voice met her, sounds of a ship in the background. </p><p><em> “Shit.” </em>The smaller woman though. “I’ll call you back.”</p><p>“Wai-” She cut off the radio, before pocketing it and glancing back at VW. </p><p>“You have enough battery in case we need to fight?” She asked her titan, who replied,</p><p>“Yes, though I don’t have too long before my last battery runs out.” She nodded stepping toward him. “Your helmet is in my cockpit.” He said before opening up, allowing Wraith to swing in and see the helmet. It was dark purple and had a small yellow triangle on it. She paused, realising it was the helmet the other Wraith was wearing when she was in the IMC headquarters. “Something wrong?”</p><p>She smiled slightly. “No, not at all.” She slipped it on and sat in the seat, allowing VW to autopilot. She watched the HUD appear on the screen in front of her. Three statements appeared in red before disappearing again.</p><p>
  <em> Protocol 1: Link to Pilot </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot </em>
</p><p>“When was the last time you were in a titan, pilot?” VW asked, starting to move. Each step was slow and calculated- though there was improvement until VW got into his usual stride.</p><p>“I haven’t.” She replied, adjusting to the movement. </p><p>“Okay, our neural link will be suboptimal for a few days, but as long as you keep that helmet on, your link to me will calibrate and improve.” She nodded, feeling the link’s slight influence on VW’s movement. The dropship could be heard nearby but Wraith felt confident in her titan’s abilities. “So, tell me, pilot, is the IMC still a thing?”</p><p>“Well,” She thought for a moment, memories rushing back to here and fleeting just as quick. “It’s, uh, complicated? I don’t work for them, if that’s what you’re asking.”</p><p>“I see.” The titan was quiet, for a moment Wraith was scared the titan was about to turn on her before something appeared again. </p><p>
  <em> Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission - Unclear..? </em>
</p><p>“Wraith, report!” Bangalore ordered, her radio crackling to life. VW scanned the radio briefly, before,</p><p>“I have linked your radio to your helmet, pilot.” </p><p>“Holy SHIT, IS THAT A TITAN?!” Bangalore shouted, dropship looming above.</p><p>“It’s a long story, Bangs. I’ll explain at Elliott’s.” She replied, seeing a dropship hovering over the Hydro Dam. “Where are you?”</p><p>“Over the ARES Capacitor, why?”</p><p>
  <b> <em>You’re being looked at.</em> </b>
</p><p>“Fuck. VW, cut through those trees-” She ordered, her link too weak to take full control. She looked back, and she saw that they were attracting attention. “-go, NOW!” </p><p>He picked up the pace, wobbling slightly but following his orders instantly. Wraith felt a calming feeling and assumed it was VW’s response to her nerves. Picking up the pace, he neared the Capacitor, and Bangalore waved them over, surprise evident on her face.</p><p>“Wraith, I hate to tell you this, but there is no fucking way that Ronin is getting on here.” Bangalore stated, and Wraith hummed in the affirmative.</p><p>“Pilot, if I may suggest something?” VW asked.</p><p>“Sure, go on.” </p><p>“If you eject my AI core, then you may upload me into a newer titan later on.” Wraith hummed, considering it for a moment before going.</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like a plan.” She stood slightly, allowing VW to let her out before she stood in front of him, allowing him to kneel down.</p><p>“And Pilot?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thank you for finding me. I… I missed you.”</p><p>Wraith smiled and placed a hand on his eye. Gently, she felt it push against her hand and she pulled it out, along with the SERE Kit. Bangalore gave a low wolf whistle as Wraith pulled off her helmet,  and took the SERE Kit from her.</p><p>“Haven’t seen one’ a these for a long time. FNG’s would always try an’ steal from the titans.” The soldier said, pulling out the smart pistol briefly, and putting it back in. “So, how long were you gonna hide you were a pilot?”</p><p>“I didn’t know, Bang. Apparently, I was a ‘Senior Research Pilot’, which explains a few things, I guess.” </p><p>Bangalore nodded, having too much respect for Wraith to push any further. “Well, let’s get you back, and then we’ll figure out how to get you a chassis.”</p><p>Wraith nodded, before taking one look at her old titan and her helmet before stepping onto the dropship.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>